


Relax.

by carpethefanfics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lingerie, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpethefanfics/pseuds/carpethefanfics
Summary: Petra knows how exhausting it is for Captain Levi and she just wants to help him relax.





	Relax.

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW
> 
> Enjoy.

It had been days since Levi had actually slept in his own bed. The more work he did, the more work seemed to pile up and he just couldn’t seem to make a dent in it. Petra would bring him a fresh pot of coffee every morning and every night before she went off to bed and he would continue on, signing his name here and stamping that page there. 

So many bodies to send home, so many paychecks to send to families. He felt like every muscle in his body had cramped up, he definitely needed to take a break but he couldn’t.  _I have to get this done._

By the end of the week Petra was starting to get frustrated, stupid man is going to make himself sick. She decided her attempts at lecturing him were no use, she needed to persuade him to come to be in ways that didn’t involve the use of words. She had just the idea.

It was Saturday at around midnight when Petra got up from her bed, slipped into her surprise for Levi and covered up with a large cotton t-shirt she had borrowed from his closet. As she tiptoed down the hall, the familiar sounds of her snoring comrades ensuring her she was alone, she made her way to Levi’s office. She could see the faint light of the candle peeking out from under his door and, without knocking, slid inside. As she closed it behind her she saw Levi, heavy bags under his eyes, intently looking at a sheet of paper.

She began walking the length of his office, refusing to stop even as he spoke up, “You should be asleep Ral.”

She took her spot behind him, gripped his shoulders and pulled his back flush against the chair. He grunted in surprise and she slipped her fingers around to his shirt to begin unbuttoning. He began to protest but Petra swatted his hands away as she continued unbuttoning, “I’m going to help you relax Levi.”

Once the top four buttons were undone she slid her hands under his shirt and began massaging his shoulders. He wanted to protest,  _I have work to do,_ but the feel of Petra’s smooth hands on his skin made his breath hitch in his throat. She was the only woman he had ever met that had this uncanny ability to keep him in an almost hypnotized silent trance when they were alone. No matter what he did or how much he pushed back, she had managed to tie him like a bow around her finger.

She watched his head lean back to rest against the chair and his chest fall as he released a heavy sigh. She was kneading her palms into the tensed muscles and pressing her fingers into the grooves of his skin. She moved her hands along the length of his shoulder and the area where his neck met his back. She could feel the edges of long faded scars and newly closed wounds. 

She looked down at him, his brow had eased at her movements and she took this as her opportunity. She began moving around him so that she was no longer standing behind his chair but rather lifting her leg over top to straddle him. He opened his eyes at the newfound feel of her in his lap and she continued pressing her fingers into his back to relieve the tension.

He smirked, “So this is your plan then?” He had expected to hear the usual nervousness in her voice but when her tongue poked out to wet her lips and she bit the lower one, she spoke softly “What plan?” She inched closer to him to move her hands lower down his back, her hips grinding against his, and he moved his hands to rest against her hips.

She slid her fingers down the length of his chest too undue the rest of the buttons of his shirt and she pulled it off his shoulders so that more of him was exposed to her. She inched forward, almost completely pressed against him and began placing gentle kisses along his neck and collar bone. 

She could hear his breathing become smoother, less edgy, as she moved her lips down his chest. As she pulled her lips back from him his eyes fluttered open to look at her, his one brow hitched in confusion. She smiled softly and removed her hands from his back in order to remove her t-shirt.

As she crossed her arms and held onto the hem of the shirt to begin lifting it over her head Levi’s eyes caught the sight of red. Petra started moving slowly as she lifted, her eyes were locked on Levi and his eyes were locked on the fabric. Just as she slipped it over her head she began to feel Levi’s hands running against that part of her stomach that was covered by the lacy red teddy. 

It was a thin material that left nothing it the imagination. It had a plunging neckline that stopped at her waist and it exposed her back completely. She threw his shirt to the side and watched him as his hand slid down her thigh and followed the hem of the teddy to her exposed ass. His fingers ran delicately up her back until they reached her neck. He gripped the back of it and tilted her head to begin kissing and sucking at her neck.

She let a soft moan escape her lips and felt the grip of his other hand on her hip tighten. She could feel him hardening underneath her and wanted nothing more than to give him that feeling of relaxation that he so needed. She forcefully pushed him back against the chair by placing her hand against his chest, “I said I was going to help  _you_ relax Captain.”

She raised herself from his lap and as she began kneeling on the carpet that covered only the area around his desk she undid the top button of his pants. He raised himself to help as she removed them and his underwear. She slid her hands up his naked thighs and took the full length of him in her hands. As she began stroking up and down she could see him bit down on his own lip, she smirked. 

She lowered her head to the tip of his member and slowly began moving her tongue up and down the entire expanse of him. It wasn’t until she felt his hand grab the back of her head that he felt her mouth encircle around him. She began bobbing her head up and down, his hand tightly grasping at her auburn locks and even with his jaw tightly locked he couldn’t help but whisper,  _fuck_. He could feel himself coming close to the edge but he didn’t want it to end too soon.

He gently pulled Petra back from him, “I want my turn. Stand.” She slowly rose from her knees at his command and he stood in unison, removing his already open shirt from his body.

“Turn around,” he spoke sternly.

As she turned he took her hands in his and placed her palms flatly against the top of the desk at the same that he stuck his foot between her legs to spread them. She could feel him press himself against her and move one hand under the lacy material to graze at her warm, wet entrance. His mouth was trailing kisses along her back, nibbling at the skin and running his tongue along her shoulder. 

His other hand snaked around to grope her breast at the same time his slid one finger inside her, a throaty moan escaping her lips again. She could feel his smirk pressed into her back as he continued to kiss her. His hand moved up from her breast to her neck unduing the silk strap that held the teddy in place. As it fell from around her neck her breasts became exposed and he slipped another finger inside of her. She felt elated, the pleasure he was giving her from such soft movements was unbearable. She wanted more.

She wrapped her hand around his wrist and moved him so that she was facing him now, “I want you.” She slipped the rest of the teddy down her body so that it was a pool of red on the floor. She ran her hand along his chest to grip the back of his neck and pull him towards her while she scooted on top of his desk. His hands eagerly gripped the bottom of her thighs to raise her and his lips found their way to hers. 

His tongue tasted like the coffee she had made as it found its way into her mouth and she playfully twirled her fingers into his hair to pull him against her. He was hesitant to enter her; she could tell by the resistance as her wrapped her hand against his neck. She pulled back and decided it was her turn to command him, “Fuck me Levi.” She was staring at him intently, her eyes a fiery shade of amber and her mouth curved into a wicked smile, it sent his insides aflame.

“As you wish,” he placed his hand on her chest and laid her back against the desk. He had both her thighs in his hands and he used the leverage to manoeuvre himself over her. He slowly slid inside of her and watched as her shoulders pushed back and her lower back curved toward him, another moan softly escaping her lips. 

He began moving faster, with each pump inside her he gained more speed and he could see her hands grasping at the edge of the desk as she wriggled underneath him. He slid his hands up the expanse of her body and held onto her waist to do as she commanded, “Deeper Levi, please.”

She wrapped her legs around his hips to aid in the process and as he pushed farther into her he couldn’t contain himself anymore, “Fuck Petra.” He swore louder than he intended too and began to slow his hips as he rode out his orgasm. He could feel her walls contracting around his member, a sign that she too was riding out her own waves of pleasure.

As she readjusted herself so she was sitting on his desk and he in his chair she smiled, “Relaxed now?”

He began pulling clothing items loosely over his body and pulled his pajama shirt back over her head, “Let’s go to bed.” 

He scooped his hands underneath her body and blew out the candle in his office. It was the first time this week that he was going to try to sleep in his own bed but he knew with her there beside him, they might not actually get much rest.

**Author's Note:**

> https://carpetheotherfandoms.tumblr.com/post/162675260022/relax


End file.
